Arkham's Princess
by TheHoneyBadgerNight
Summary: Story is dead, and very crappy.
1. Chapter 1

A loud cry filled the not so silent halls of Arkam Asylum, it was shrill and powerful and seemed to get louder by the second. It was accompanied by yet another cry, this one more of a deep moan of loss. The two waves of sound were growing farther and farther apart, and the second moan was getting louder and louder by the moment.

"My baby, oh god, my baby!" A long shadow cast down the small cell, reflecting in the light as himself smirked at the woman.

"Now, now, Miss Kyle. Surely you know that you couldn't be trusted with such a precious jewel?" His voice was filled to the brim with mockery, smugness enveloped him.

"Please, I'll take the smoke. I'll let him have me again, just please, give me back my little Bijou!" Selena wept, her long fingers reaching out, clawing at the air.

"We couldn't do that. After all, Jonathan has grown tired of you." He laughed, deep and rich and carried the little newborn away with him.

Bijou Crane, the newest member of Arkam Asylum had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing that Bijou couldn't stand, it was people. They were pushy, judgmental, and just plain old rude! She hated crowds and would have been completely content to just stay in the comfy room in the Arkam Asylum's basement for the rest of her life. But no, Daddy would never allow that.

He insisted that she keep up her title as top of her class at Gotham Prep, a horrid place filled with trust fund kids and teachers with more PhDs than even her Father had. So she crammed herself into the horrid uniforms that were required and went to school like she was supposed to.

You'd think more parents would be out raged by the fact that her uniform skirt barely covered her rear and that the button up shirt stopped way to short, exposing a good chunk of her cleavage, but no. Daddy even went as far as to say she looked _cute_. If there was one thing that sixteen year old wasn't, was cute. She was rebelous with her black combat boots that went pretty damn well with her black and red school colors as she trudged her way up the steps to her home room, wanting nothing more than the time to hurry up and pass.

Slowly but surely the day went by, and Bijou was happy to find a safe haven in her F:350 raised black truck, it took her weeks of begging for Daddy to let her get a car, but it was worth it. She leaned back in her seat as the diesel engine warmed up, fidgeting with the radio until a good song came on.

Bijou smirked and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her second home, Arkam Asylum. _"Can we create something beautiful, and destroy it? Nobody knows I dream about it, this is my imagination…"_

Pierce the Veil blared through her speakers as she made her way to her Fathers work, singing along to the song. It was strange just how much the song reminded her of her own life. There was something thrilling about watching the powerful fall, about crushing something that was once so rare.

She entered the Looney Bin with a big smile, the nurse waving to her as she passed. She grew up in these halls. When Daddy worked late she was fall asleep to the sounds of the screams of the lost, it was her lullaby.

With a soft knock she entered the office with a grin, the man looked up. His jet black hair tousled and his grey eyes matched her own. "Princess!"

She laughed, and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Hi, Daddy!" Jonathan Crane smiled at her, white teeth gleaming as he put his hands under his desk without her noticing, quickly hiding the patient file he had in his possession.

The name on the index tab was written in typewriter print. One simple word that he knew he had to keep in the dark, **JOKER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to **Night Monkey **maybe before you start hating on people you should let the author develop the plot more? Trust me, Crane seems out of Character right now. Just wait until you see _why_ he is do determined to keep Bijou right where he wants her.

Bijou walked into 's office with out a sound, which never failed to surprise the man. You'd think after sixteen years of being around the cat like creature, he'd get used to her materializing in front of him, but he hadn't.

"Hi Uncle Jeremiah." Bijou said softly, sprawling out on the couch in his office, her boots rocking back and forth in the air.

"B-bijou! I didn't see you come in…" He muttered the last part under his breathe, pulling out a note pad and a pen.

She smirked, "You never do." The girl giggled, sitting up. "You ready? I got a ton of homework."

"Of course." He said, clearing his throat and going to close the door that she had left cracked.

It was silent for a moment as he returned to sit behind his desk, discreetly pressing a button below the top of the oak that silently unleashed a certain amount of undetectable fumes into the air.

"Now, have you still been having those nightmares?" He asked, slowing his breathing slightly.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Straight to the point, as usual. But…" Bijou smiled, sniffing the air for a moment, feeling light headed. "Yah, I have." She shook her head, trying to gather her wits.

"Oh? Is it the same one or is it different?" Arkham smirked at her, it was a higher dose than what the girl was used to, and it was taking its toll on her.

"Different, I…I was free." She said softly, head lulling to the side.

"Free?" He echoed, watching her closely, taking notes more on her reactions than her words.

Bijou nodded, pupils sharp. "Yes, so free. It was wonderful. My ears were out for the world to see, and I didn't care. Not one bit."

He nodded, standing up. "Can I see them, Bijou?"

"N-no!" She said sharply, jumping slightly. Her senses were on fire, her ears twitching beneath the black knit cap.

"Oh come now, there's no need to hide. I've known you your whole life, Bijou. You can trust me." The Doctors voice was hypnotic, and the girl seemed to have fallen right into his trap.

Was it the blind trust she had in the man or the fumes that made her brain feel like it was filled with concrete that convinced her to silently pull out the bobby pins and free her long fiery red hair from the confines of the knitted hat? She wasn't quite sure, in fact, she wasn't sure of anything in that moment.

He gently pulled the cover away, running a hand down the nape of her neck in the process, he gave a small chuckle at the flinch he received from the girl.

"There, isn't that better?" He cooed, his fingers tracing the contours of her black feline like ears. "Aren't you a good little kitty…"

She pressed her head into his hand automatically, purring out of pure instinct. "I'm tired…"

"I know, Scarecrow's fumes has that affect on people." He whispered, watching her close her storm cloud grey eyes.

"F-fumes?" She whispered, voice slurring slightly as she fell forward.

"Hush now, time to go to sleep…" His words faded away as he caught her in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the basement.

"But I'm not tired…?" She mumbled, nuzzling into his chest before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

To all my wonderful Reviewers out there I have a love hate relationship with at the moment! Thanks to y'all I had to drop everything to write this, so my friends are pissed at me! 3

Jonathan Crane reclined in his office chair, his small half moon shaped glasses on the edge of his nose as he read over the reports on his new patient. Paranoid Schizophrenic with a narcissistic personality and just for kicks, dissociative identity disorder.

He glanced up as the door was opened with a bit of trouble, as though someone had their hands preoccupied. Crane smirked as his 'boss' walked in holding his child in his arms.

"Crane!" His voice was sharp, fearful even. All calmness that he had projected to the girl was gone as he gingerly placed her in a chair. "How much gas was in there?" Arkham's voice seemed forced, he had to concentrate on every syllable in order to keep from slurring his words.

"Oh, I upped the dosage. Did I forget to mention that?" He said nonchalantly, flipping back the page of his case file.

"You could have killed her!" The Doctor seethed, placing the back of his hand on her forehead gingerly.

Bijou's father scoffed, "The gas isn't lethal. It just creates a chemical reaction in the brain that causes hallucinations." A shadow of curiosity crossed his voice as he asked, "What did she see, anyways?"

"Nothing…" He murmured. "She saw nothing, I asked her if she was still having any strange dreams and she said yes."

Crane visibly brightened, "Wonderful! So my theory was correct, prolonged exposure leads to lucid dreams. I thought they'd be nightmares, but no. It shows hopes and dreams!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "Yes, you're a real life Freddy Krueger."

"Oh, I'm better than that. I've mastered the subconscious mind. Imagine what she could do with my research!" With the mention of his work, Jonathan visibly brightened. "If I can show a few criminals their worst fears with a bit of gas, imagine what she could do with the whole world at her finger tips."

"You make it sound like you won't be there to witness it, Scare Crow." He muttered under his breathe.

"And the meek shall inherit the earth, old friend. Our days are numbered, while theirs are limitless." Crane preached, holding out a file for him to take. "And this is the perfect chance to show her what she can do."

Arkam took the stack of papers in the folder, leafing through it with wide eyes. "No way, this is our highest profile case! Bijou needs to start off with something less dangerous."

"Don't worry, you won't lose your cash cow just yet. He's just gonna see how he got those scars he always brags about." Jonathan replied, smirking.

"If you mess up, he will not hesitate to slash you or your daughter." Arkham growled. "How am I supposed to explain two corpses?"

"The same way you explain the fact that all your violent offenders are afraid of a man dressed as a character from the Wizard of Oz, you have no idea how it happened, all you know is that it did." Jonathan took the file back and stored it with all his other cases.

"The Joker arrives from Black Gate tomorrow." Arkham murmured, "Let the kid get some rest before hand."


	5. Chapter 5

To my Pixeh 3

Bijou woke with a start, like every other day of her life. Only today was different, it was Friday, and the sunlight was streaming into her room from the window. She never opened that window, it made everything far to bright. She groaned and sat up in bed, looking down to see just how much of a mess she was.

Her red, white and black plaid skirt was twisted to the side from a night of tossing and turning and her white blouse was wrinkled beyond wear. Bijou rolled her shoulders and glanced down at her feet, she was only wearing her red socks. "Where did my fucking shoes go?" She muttered under her breathe as she rolled off of her bed and onto shaky legs.

The teen shook her head, trying to remember what happened. Her hand instinctively digging into her scalp to find her hat gone and her fuzzy cat ears twitched under the pads of her fingers. Bijou glanced around her room, the sleet grey walls with blue trim stared back at her, decorated only with a few sparse posters of her random interests. The familiarity of Pierce the Veil and the certificate stating in a fancy script that she was top of her class last year seemed to calm her as she peeled off her school uniform in favor of a pair of dark wash jeans and a Gotham Prep hoodie.

Shuffling out of her room she walked into her bathroom, yanking a brush through her hair and pulling it up into a pony tail with just enough tease in the front to hide her ears. Bijou's eyes wandered from her image in the mirror to the reflection of the clock that hung on the wall behind her. It was eleven in the morning, so much for school.

Padding out of the small bathroom she moved her way across the second floor of her home and made her way down stairs to find her father sitting at the kitchen table with case files surrounding him as he sipped something from his favorite and most used mug.

"Morning, Princess." He said with a soft, manipulative smile. "How are you feeling?"

She quirked an eye brow at him, he never stayed home from work, and she never missed school. It simply was something they didn't do. Bijou mulled over the question for a moment, knowing that he meant it to mean more than if she had a head ache or not.

"I feel…fine. I suppose. What happened last night?" She frowned, pulling open the fridge to find only one left, but took it anyways.

For the smallest of milliseconds, Bijou could have sworn she saw her father smirk, an evil glint in his eye. "You don't remember?" His voice seemed a bit to calm for her liking, it was the voice he used with his patients.

She glared at him, taking out a glass and filling it with ice before sat down across from him and opened the can with a loud pop. "Dad…" Her voice reflected the calm before a storm, her eyes had a dangerous glint to them.

"Yes, Bijou?" Jonathan questioned, keeping the same tone. He waved at the glass in her hand with an amused smile, "You know I don't like you drinking such things before you've at least had something to eat."

A growl escaped her throat as she took a defiant drink of the soda. "And you know I don't like you talking to me like I'm some nut job."

He cleared his throat, talking to her a calming tone to keep her from losing her temper. "Sorry, Princess. Old habits die hard you know."

Bijou rolled her eyes before glancing at the assortment of names and diagnoses. "Daddy, why aren't you at work?"

"For the same reason you aren't at school." He replied, smiling at her.

"You're trying to get out of a Chemistry test?" She chirped with a teasing grin.

"No, because tonight, little one, is the night when everything changes." Crane replied with a smirk, sliding a thick folder across the table to her. "Meet the Joker."

Bijou tilted her head at him before opening the file, a black and white photo caught her eye first. The guy looked wicked, with a large painted smile that hid the scars of his permanent one and smoky black eyes that were reflected brightly from the camera's flash.

The list of possible symptoms ran down the pages with a few highlighted. The guy was crazier than the Mad Hatter himself. She scanned the pages, coming across the list of charges he was convicted of. The guy has killed and maimed more people that she thought was possible, it was unnerving.

"The guys a fruit loop, what about it?" She asked, taking another swig of her drink. "He's a level five risk at least. I'm not surprised that he ended up your patient, but he's pretty high profile. How come Uncle Jeremiah didn't scoop him up for himself?"

Jonathan smirked, "He wanted to, but I insisted that he needed _special _treatment."

Bijou frowned, "Like what, shock therapy? Because this guy looks like a Sadist."

He shook his head, standing up from the table. "He needs to watch his fears come to life."

Her eye brows furrowed, "What are you talking about, Daddy? That's kinda hard to pull off, even by your standards."

He laughed, deep and rich and walked around the table to put a hand on her shoulder and give it a gentle yet firm squeeze. "It's time for him to meet the Scarecrow."

"The ghost the patients are always talking about?" Bijou asked, glancing up at him with confusion.

"Oh, he's no ghost darling." Her father beamed, "I'm the Scarecrow. And soon, you'll make your own name for yourself."

Bijou jerked out of his grasp, sliding away from the table and taking a step back. "Excuse me?"

Scarecrow matched her movements and gently tugged the elastic band from her hair and let her ears peak through the red locks. He smiled at her, eyes flashing. "It's time for the Kitty-cat to join the game."

She froze, not sure of what to do. "H-how? How did you do it?"

"Gas, of course. A nice little toxin that effects the chemicals of the brain." He replied, obviously proud of himself.

"Wouldn't we both go crazy to then?" Bijou questioned, throwing the hood of her jacket up to cover the ears she was so ashamed of.

"Of course not, we've both been around it for years, built up an immunity." Jonathan answered, smiling at her.

"What do you mean, we?" Her voice lost its strength, she sounded hurt and confused.

"I've been preparing for this day since I first met your mother. You were born to continue my work, Bijou. Of course I prepared you by exposing you to it."

"When." She glared at him, anger rising in her chest like a fiery hot poison.

"Your weekly therapy sessions, Arkham had to be immune as well for this to work." He replied with a shrug, "What does it matter? You get to experience this power first hand tonight!" The glee in Jonathan Crane's voice was sickeningly sharp.

A small gasp escaped her throat, all these years. "Daddy…I'm not sure if I want to."

His eyes widened, anger flashing in his eyes. "Bijou." He needed to think fast, he needed her to want this as much as he did. "Do you want me to happy? Do you want to ruin this for us?"

Bijou took a deep breathe, she wanted her father to be pleased with her, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. "No, Daddy. I do! I just…I don't want to ruin peoples lives."

His tone lost its sharp edge, his gaze softening just enough to manipulate her. "Of course not, Princess. Look at that file, doesn't he deserve to be shown a lesson? To be punished?"

She nodded, ears flat against her scalp. "Yes…"

He grinned, a glimmer of insanity in his. "Good, because tonight we're going to do just that."

Little Side Note: I live for Reviews. A review=new chapter. I don't start writing the next installment until y'all poke and prod me. 3


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh come on boys, don't cha wanna hear a joke?" The Joker drawled, smacking his lips.

The SWAT team that served as his escorts from Black Gate to Arkham Asylum remained silent, a few gripped their guns tighter as they rounded a sharp turn.

Maniacal laughter echoed in the van as they slowed to a stop, the men closest to the door banged their fists against the door two times and were in turn answered with three. A second later they jumped out of the open doors and dragged the Joker out behind them by his restraints.

The mad man was greeted by the owner of the Facility himself, Jeremiah Arkham. The sun was setting fast as they rushed him into his cell. "Your first session shall be with our most trusted Doctor tonight." He said softly with a chuckle, thanking the guards for escorting him safely.

"Who do I get this time, Doc?" The King of Clowns cackled, "Do I get another Harley?"

Arkham smirked, "Yes and no."

An orderly walked in and gave him a nod, the police had left. "Shall we begin?"

The Joker quirked an eyebrow at him, "At least tell me she's pretty."

A couple of burly nurses hitched him up once more and they began their decent to the basement. "Oh yes, very pretty. But I wouldn't touch if I were you."

Joker smiled so wide you almost couldn't tell if it was his lips or his red face paint. "Oh? Is the doll a collectors edition?"

Arkham led the way and he opened the door to reveal a sound proof room with a single heavy duty chair. The men shoved Joker into it and strapped him down.

"Yes, with a protective owner." He muttered, before walking out.

"We'll see about that!" The Joker said in a sing song voice as gas began to fill the air.

"You look stunning." Crane said with a smirk, watching his daughter fidget.

He was already in his Scarecrow mask, it went rather well with his suit. But for Bijou, she needed something more than a mask.

"I look like Cat Woman." She murmured, feeling like an idiot. Her favorite black cargo pants her stuffed into her combat boots and her white shirt was framed by a black half sweater with a big white bow that tied it together. But worst of all, her hair was down, showing her black neko ears for all to see.

"No, you are your own nightmare." He said softly, grinning as he held out a plain black mask that would cover the top half of her face.

"I can't do this…" She said, tugging on the hem of shirt.

"You can and you will, I've waited long enough." Her father growled, pulling her down the hall and shoving the door open.

The second she stumbled into the room she could feel it, the air was denser, thickened by toxins that would turn her brain to mush.

"Why hello there!" The Joker slurred, "Arkham was right, you are a coveted little thing. But not a doll, oh no."

"W-what?" She asked, on the verge of a panic attack.

Crane's hand was on the nape of her neck in a second, he hissed in her ear. "Keep your breathing steady or you'll pass out."

"Scarecrow, old friend!" The Joker laughed, it was terrifying. "Well, my old friend anyways. I've heard so much about you!"

Scarecrow growled, "You have? Funny, I've heard allot about you as well."

"You think I'm funny now? Well, wait until I tell you how I got these scars!" He rocked back in the chair, the hand cuffs rattling.

"Why don't you tell me what you're afraid of first?" The masked man shot back.

The Joker mocked a pout, "Where's the fun in that?" He grinned, looking over at the girl. "What about you, little Neko? A trade, I tell you how I got these wonderful scars and you tell me how you got those cute little ears!"

Bijou froze, her grey eyes wide behind the mask. "I…I was born with 'em."

"Well…" The Joker licked his cracked lips, giving her the once over. Scarecrow back handed him, the King of Clowns didn't even flinch.

"What are you afraid of, clown?" He growled, glaring at Bijou.

He giggled, tilting his head back. The Prince of Crime softened his voice to a whisper. "Absolutely nothing…!" Violent laughter erupted from him, the guy was nuts after all.

Scarecrow flinched beneath the mask, the purple and green clad man was as calm as can be even with the sheer amount of chemicals in the air. "That's impossible, everyone is afraid of something!"

"Let me ask you this then, who's the one on the laughing gas?" Joker drawled, grinning like the mad man he was. "Because it seems to me like its your worse fears coming to life here, not mine."

Bijou took a step back from the pair, feeling her fathers anger rising. "D-daddy, maybe he just needs a stronger dose?"

"I know what he needs!" He roared back at her, causing her to flinch. "He needs a nightmare worth reliving!"

"Daddy?" Joker muttered, "Well, Neko. I had a 'Daddy' just like yours, he used to get drunk allot. One day he got drunk, well drunker than usual…" He began his rant but was interrupted by Crane.

"Shut up! I will make you live out your fears, you pathetic piece of trash!"

Bijou shrunk back, hyperventilating.

"Don't scare the kid, it's kinda rude yah know." Joker replied, his eyes trained on the red head.

"Get back here!" His hand pointed to the spot next to him. "You will do this, Bijou. And you will do this right!"

"How can she when you aren't?" The Joker laughed.

Bijou obediently moved towards him, with the slightest hesitation. She glanced around, noticing the subtle change in the room. "Daddy?"

"Not now!" Scarecrow growled.

The Neko took deep, full breathes. There was no mistaking it now. "But Daddy-"

She was cut off by a firm slap across her face that had enough force to not only knock the wind out of her, but her feet from under her.

The Joker grinned down at her, he had noticed it to. The gas was evaporating in favor of oxygen. "Well, hello there Batsy!"

Scarecrow spun on his heel just in time to see the Caped Crusader land a fist across his face. "Joker." His cloaked voice growled.

Jonathan spun out behind him and ran out the door and into the hallway. Batman went to follow him but paused when he heard a weak voice whisper, "Daddy?"

His hooded eyes stared down at the girl in shock, a black bruise was blooming on her cheek as her eyes tried to focus. Her red hair was matted with blood and the mask that hid her face had come loose and was laying next to her crumpled form.

"Selina?" He asked, it was the same features of the kind woman he knew. But no, her eyes were brown, not the grey that this girl had.

"Nope, that would be our dear old Scarecrow's little one. Pretty little Neko." The Joker howled in laughter, watching his enemy. "It seems our little game has gained a few more players."

Bats picked her up and watched her ears flatten, she hissed at him. "Who…who are you?" Her words were slurred, eyes refusing to make contact with his. The kid had a concussion.

"I'm here to help." He said, glaring at Joker before walking out. Why did his words seem so hollow?

"Wait, what about me? Oh come on, old boy. You're just gonna leave me here all alone?" The Joker whined, unfastening the hand cuffs, this was child's play to him.

Batman took Bijou with him to his favorite mode of transportation, the Bat Mobile. He laid her gingerly in the passenger seat. What was he doing? Everything told him to leave her there to be found by a nurse or doctor, but he couldn't.

"Daddy?" She whispered, fighting to stay awake.

He wasn't sure how to answer her, so he just said a few simple words. "Try and stay awake, I think you have a concussion."

She moaned, her fingers landing on her forehead. "Who in the hell are you?"

He chuckled despite himself, where had this girl been? "I'm Batman, and your safe now."

Bijou's head shot up, "The idiot in the cape?"

His fingers tightened on the steering wheel as he weaved through traffic. His gruff voice replied, "Yes."

Bijou shook her head in an attempt to gather her wits, but only make the world seem like she was watching it from a kaleidoscope. Her eye lids weighed a ton, and her hands were shaking. But the second she would close her eyes she would feel a strong, vice like grip on her shoulder that would shake her awake.

"Where are we going?" The cat girls voice was a jumble of words that fell out of her mouth.

"The hospital, your injured." Batman replied, trying to think of the closest one.

She gasped, her hand reaching out and clawing into his wrist through the thick material of his armor. "No! Absolutely no hospitals!"

He flipped a switch and pressed a few buttons, setting the auto pilot to the nearest medical center before resting his free hand on her wrist gently. "Why?"

Her mind was filled with cotton and she wanted nothing more than to take a nap but she managed to look him dead in the eye. "Look at me." She hissed.

And he did, for the first time he took actually really and truly looked at her. Her red hair was glossy and sleek, flowing down her back. The black ears on the top of her head were pointed little triangles tinged with the softest looking fur that he actually kind of wanted to reach out and feel, and her eyes. Oh god, those eyes. They weren't grey at all, like he had thought. If you took the time to really look, you'd see they're silver. Metallic with sharp diamond shaped pupils. His gaze finally broke eye contact to travel down past her blood red lips and her high cheek bones, past the horrid bruise that had bloomed there and to her outfit. The bow that rested in the center of her full chest reminded him of one you'd put on a kitten if she were a Christmas gift to a child, her long arms led to slender fingertips with black polish on the nails.

"What are you?" He asked, the resemblance was uncanny. The girl looked like a younger version of his fathers secretary, Selina.

"I'm Bijou Crane, and exactly who are you?" She replied, eyes bright despite the fact that her hair was getting even more matted by the blood that was seeping out of the wound that had reopened by reaching out to latch onto him.

"I'm Batman." He replied.

Bijou scoffed, "Yah, and I'm fucking Neko."

"If the shoe fits…" He replied, watching her eye lids flutter and then close. "Neko?" He asked, finding the name fit her rather well.

The death grip on his wrist loosened and he automatically felt her wrist for a pulse. It was barely even there.

He cursed, noticing that the hospital was another fifteen miles and ran through the fashion district. It was a Friday night, even in a vehicle like this, they would never make it. He growled and looked at his options, Wayne Manor was only three miles away and went through old streets that were never used.

Bijou's head fell onto his lap as he examined her wound before changing the set course to his home.

"Bijou…?" He whispered, gingerly pulling back a few strands of her flaming hair to reveal a large wound that was inflicted when she hit the wall. She had lost far to much blood, and the wound was larger than just a few stitches.

Batman growled, calling Alfred. He answered within a few rings and he thanked God for it.

"Yes?" The Butler knew better than to reveal his name.

"Alfred, its me. I'm going to need all the medical supplies we have down in the cave, and get some blankets and water." He said quickly, noticing that her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Are you injured?" Alfred's voice took on a tone of concern.

"No, but I've got this girl. Her name's Bijou. It's Cranes kid, she's hurt."

"Sir, shouldn't you take her to hospital?" He questioned, worried.

"I can't. You'll see when I get there. E.T.A. is about two minutes." Without another word he hung up, cradling her small form against him. "Hold on, Kid."

The Bat Mobile zoomed into the cave and he shot out of it holding Bijou as soon as the tired skid to a stop. Alfred was standing there with an army cot set up with everything they would need.

He set her down and checked her pulse. "Alfred…!"

Alfred looked down with a frown, taking the scissors off of a tray and holding it against her nose. There was no breathe to fog them up and no heart beat to feel for.

"She's…she's gone sir." For having never met the girl before hand, Alfred's voice was laced with the sadness of a parent losing their child.

"No." Bruce whimpered, pulling off his mask and slamming it to the floor.

"Master Bruce, I'm sorry." He looked at her once more before glancing at him. "The resemblance is quite amazing sir. She reminds you of Ms. Kyle, does she not?"

He nodded, "I saw her allot after my parents died. In the office, she kept things going."

Alfred smiled sadly, he knew all of this but let him go on anyways. "I know how much you miss her, you were only six when you last saw her."

"I'm going to go change, Alfred." Bruce muttered, beginning to walk away.

"Sir…?" He asked, wondering what to do with the corpse.

"I'll take care of it." He replied, leaving.

Bruce made his way to his bedroom, showering and slipping into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. People died all the time, he saw it quite often. He'd try and protect them but the occasional failure was inevitable. Yet still, the girl had struck a cord in him. Selena Kyle, she was nothing more than a secretary, a no one. But she was his first love.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortness is short, but I didn't get any reviews. The only reason why I'm posting this is because my sister wife (long story xD) reads it in class and was asking me about it. **SO REVIEW, YA BASTARDS **

It was strange, that feeling in the depths of her heart. She knew what it meant, she knew she was dead. The white flashing across the expanse of eyes as the color exploded in fire works, beckoning to her. She ran to it, to the freedom of the miracle presented to her.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _

The words caused her to pause, to jerk back. The ground below her seemed to shake, to crack. She stared down at it. To see what she shouldn't have noticed.

A man, a handsome man, was mourning her. Those words, were they his? She couldn't tell.

"_Bijou…"_ His voice was so soft, she barely even heard him. Without even realizing it, she moved closer. Farther and farther away from the swirl of colors, and closer to the black and white reality.

She peered down at her own corpse, staring at it. The bruise was still there, but her eyes were so blank. Her fingertips grazed the cloth of her shirt, feeling a jolt of energy. If she wanted to, she could come back. Did she want to?

The man seemed so sad, who was he? Her eyebrows furrowed, it was getting harder to remember who she was herself.

Her silver eyes raked across the room, she was sure she had never been there before. A thought flashed across her mind before she could stop it, why did he care? She could return to him if she wanted, it wasn't too late. But was it worth the pain?

Memories eluded her, and all she wanted was to return to the light, to let it take her instead. But he was holding her back, he was holding the bodies hand, her hand.

"I'm coming…" She mumbled, looking him dead in the eye as her hands gripped her still heart, willing it to beat once more.

The pain, the first thing she felt was the searing hot pain. It was a phenomenon really, your life flashing before your eyes, but it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. The memories were flying past her in a white hot rage, burning and jolting at every twist.

Her spine straightened sharply as she bolted upright, eyes bright with tears as they slid down her cheeks. The past embedded itself into her veins, but small details eluded her. Bijou took large breathes of air, trying not to panic. She was dead, and now she was alive. There was nothing to freak out over, right?

"Bijou…?" Bruce questioned, drawing her into an embrace before he could stop himself. He laughed breathlessly, calling out his butler's name so that he might see the miracle as well.

Alfred came running, eyes widening at the sight of the once dead girl alive once more. "She was…"

Bijou laughed, smiling at him. "Hi…?" Her eyes were blank as she looked at them.

"Bijou?" Bruce questioned, worried.

"That's what they call me!" She replied with a grin, "Can I ask who y'all are?"

"You don't know?" He asked, concern filling his features.

The girl shook her head, "Your familiar, your scent at least."

"His scent?" Alfred said, taking a step forward to peer at the girl from a closer point.

"Yes, like…Well, yah know." She pointed at her nose with a smile.

"Bijou, what do you remember?" Bruce asked, his voice soft as he looked into her silver eyes. They were different, there was no feeble attempt at looking strong in them, no hint of sarcasm over the fact that he was some 'idiot in a cape'. If anything, they were that of a teenager who wanted nothing more than to figure out what was going on.

"What should I remember?" She asked, glancing around. "Hey, where are we? Looks like the bat cave or something." Bijou said teasingly, only to be met with a cold stare.

"Your death." Bruce mumbled, wishing he had taken her somewhere other than his lair.


	8. Ending

Okay guys, I have to be honest with y'all. This story is shit. Straight from the rear end of your favorite animal shit. When I started writing this I was a fool who thought, "you know what, if other people can write successful fan fiction then so can I!" I was dead wrong. I wrote while changing the idea's of the plot around in my head every chapter, making it inconsistent at best. And it wasn't at all Canon.

I've recently re-watched all the movies-classic and the trilogy-and have re-read some comics and let's face it, I could never do the characters justice the way that the original writers did. And I'm sorry for that, and for anyone out there who is waiting for a new chapter, there isn't going to be one. I've come to terms with the fact that I can't write fan fiction. Original work and poems yes, but not fan fiction.

So you won't be seeing anything new on this website from me, sorry. If you have a little bit of faith left in me-which I highly doubt-feel free to check out my own personal creation on Fiction Press (same username, look me up?) because-surprise!-I actually carved myself out a decent plot and don't skip around that much.

Thanks guys.


End file.
